Truth or Dare Doesn't Help
by forgottenmelodies
Summary: Sakura is invited to hang out, but becomes depressed when Sasuke ignores her during a game of truth or dare. Onesided SasuSaku. Rated M for suicide. OneShot.


My first fanfic written. I had written the poem already, so I decided to use it in a fic and this fit with it oretty well. It's written in most third person from Sakura's point of view.

"..." is dialouge

... is narration

_italisized_ is the poem

'...' is Sakura's thoughts

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters. I'm just putting them into different plots for the amusement of myself and others.

_Once again you call me._

_You say you want to hang out._

_We find a bunch of people,_

_And end up at my house._

It was late at night in Konoha. A ringing phone breaks the peaceful silence.

"Hello?" Sakura answers as she rolls sleepily towards the edge of the bed to sit up.

"Hey," a familiar voice replies, "Wanna go hang out?"

Sakura freezes. Had Sasuke finally asked her out?

"S-s-sure," is her intelligent reply.

"Great! I'll tell the others you're coming,"

"O-others?"

"Yeah, Naruto, Hinata, Kiba, Shino, and a whole bunch of the other guys."

Sakura's face drops a little bit. "Okay, see you later," she manages to get out while hanging up the phone.

The group meets up at the local bar and has a few drinks. Then Sakura suggests they go back to her house to talk. Soon everyone is piled into the small living room.

_Let's play a game you say._

_How harmless could it be?_

_But you still won't touch me._

_You just flirt with other girls, _

_And ignore the rules of your own game_

"Who's up for a little etruth or dare?" asks Sasuke.

Everyone agrees and it's decided Sasuke starts.

"Ino, thruth or dare?"

"Dare," she replies excitedly.

"Okay, why don't you make out with your little friend Shika there?" he challenges.

"WHAT?" they both exclaim at the same time.

"You heard me," he replies coolly.

They stare at each other for a while, but finally comply. Everyone else whoops and hollers for them.

_I sit there and grow jealous_

_Of all those other girls._

_But you still don't notice._

_You're too drunk to anyways._

The game continues, one by one everyone else is asked until it goes back to Ino. She looks at Sakura with evil intent written all over her face. "Sakura, truth or dare?"

"Dare," she replies. She really doesn't want to, but everyone else chose it and she didn't want to seem like a sissy.

"Okay, you've had a crush on Sasuke since we were twelve, haven't you? Go over there and kiss him."

She's a bit taken aback. Would Sasuke even let her kiss him? Well, only one way to find out.

She scoots toward him and touches his arm, but he freezes. Sasuke, who had made out with almost every girl in the room, froze at her touch! He points at his cheek and pulls away after the first sense of contact.

She is enraged! How could he do that?!

After a while of playing and a whole lot of kissing, people finally start to leave. She waves them goodbye until Sasuke is the last one putting his coat on.

"We should do this again sometime," he says to her and leaves without further word.

She closes the door and stumbles past the living room. She'd had more than her fair share of alcohol after the incident with Sasuke. She can barely see straight as she stumbles into her bedroom. She doesn't even bother to undress and just passes out on the bed.

_How harmless could it be?_

_Oh, if only you knew._

_I still can't tell you how I feel, _

_But it tears me up inside._

_I'm not ready to let it out,_

_And I doubt I ever will be._

_Not as long as you keep up this act._

_But I can't wait until the day you see me_

_And I can drop this torturous act._

She wakes up late into the next day. Her head is pounding and her heart weighs heavily as the events of the previous night flow through her head. Her stomach churns as she sits up and vomits the contents of her stomach into the toilet.

She walks into the kitchen and remembers a remedy her mother taught her for hangovers. It's then that she notices the knife. Long and sharp. Perfect.

She walks back to the bedroom, knife in her hand, and lies down on her bed. She sees the picture of her and her teammates once upon and time on her nightstand. Without thinking she brings the knife to her wrist and swiftly cuts down the vein.

_I love you._

'Finally, I can be at peace. Maybe now you'll have to think of me Sasuke.'

Within the hour, she breathes her last breaths. Her body isn't found until about a week later after everyone starts to worry about her not showing up for council meetings. Her funeral is a casual affair. Many cry as they remember the spunky kunoichi in her prime. She's buried under the cherry blossom tree by the lake, her favorite spot to go and think.

Eventually, time goes on, and everyone starts to forget. The girl once called Sakura fades away into memory as they go on with their lives and make new ones. People eventually stop visiting her grave every year on her birthday and date of death. Everyone that is, except for Sasuke. Even as her grows older and succeeds in his goal to kill his brother, he never marries. He continues to visit her gravesite as often as possible and every year at springtime when the cherry blossoms bloom, he gathers huge bunches of them up and lays them on her grave in the shape of a heart. And like her, he too eventually fades away and joins her. It is said that every night there is a pink sunset, you can go to that cherry tree and you can just fainty see an image of what the kunoichi that took her life away used to be.

I know, it's depressing. I wrote this at a really low point in my life.

Reviews would be nice. Flames are fine, but they will probably be ignored.


End file.
